Alls Well That Ends Well
by AngelicSerpent98
Summary: Harry is still morning the loss of Sirius as starts his sixth year. Will the appearance of someone new and unknown be able to help Harry through his loss and help him find the past that he’s never known?


Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Harry Potter They all are owned by J.K. Rowling. Anything that you see that you don't recognize is mine.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
AngelicSerpent98

I never thought that my boring life would actually turn into something interesting. It was the summer between my fifth and sixth year at The Salem Witches' Institute. It was the only school that taught witchcraft and wizardry in the United States. I had gotten a letter from Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was a wizarding school in England. A very prestigious wizarding school in England. Anyway, in the letter, Professor Dumbledore offered me a place among his students to finish off my sixth and seventh year at Hogwarts. I was ecstatic and it didn't take me long to convince my parents. I sent him a letter back by owl that said I would be happy to join Hogwarts during my last two years of schooling. It wasn't long after that, that I received another letter with the list of books I would need. I was suppose to leave for London right away and meet a man there named Author Weasley. He was going to take me a hotel and I was going to stay there until I left for the school year. I packed my belongings: clothes, knitting, my CD player, CDs, books (individual reading, but some of my old school books as well), my wand, which was tucked in my inside coat pocket, essential surviving supplies, and money (both muggle and wizarding).

I hopped on a flight to London. It was a 10-hour flight and when I landed, I grabbed my luggage. I walked out and immediately a man walked up to me. He had short red hair and stood about six foot four inches tall. He was also wearing black robes. "Sarah Clay, I presume?" He asked, his English accent coming through.

"Yes, and you are Mr. Weasley?" I asked.

"I am. Come with me. I'll take you to your hotel" He said.

We would up walking to the hotel. It wasn't too long of a walk, maybe around 3½ blocks. We made small talk as we walked down the London Street. He was a very warm person, and easily likeable. He said he had 7 children; his youngest son was in my year. I checked into the hotel and he gave me some floo powder. He said the Ministry of Magic was going to connect my fireplace in my room for a few days so I could get my school supplies. He left me and I took the elevator to 25th floor, the top floor to room 924. I opened the door and put my stuff on the floor and locked my door. I checked the clock on the mantle. 6:00 p.m. I ordered room service and sat down in my red leather sofa. The Hogwarts Express left Kings' Cross Station on September 1st at 11 o'clock. This was August 27. I had four days to obtain my belongings at Diagon Alley.

The food came up sooner than I expected. I ate and retired early, wanting to make it to Diagon Alley early tomorrow. I woke up with the sun the next morning. I lay in bed and decided I really didn't want to get up, but I had to. I got up and took a shower. I dressed in a pair of silver leather pants and a black sleeveless shirt. I put on my four-inch shoes and pulled my hair back into a French Twist. I placed my wand on the inside pocket of my black leather duster and grabbed my purse. To took out the floo powder Mr. Weasley had left me the night before, took a handful and stepped inside of the fireplace. "Diagon Alley!" I said, throwing the powder down.

I was transported to the Leaky Cauldron. I stepped out, taking my wand and used a cleaning charm. I walked out of the restaurant and into the streets. I looked around. Boy was I lost. I spotted a girl, about my age walking down the street. "Excuse me" I called.

She turned. She was wearing a wizard's robe and a skirt and blouse underneath it. She had long brown, curly hair, which was sort of frizzy. "Can I help you?" she asked.

"I hope so. I'm new around here, and I need to pick some things up for my classes at Hogwarts" I said.

"I can help you. Just stick with me. I just got here and need to do my shopping as well. I'm Herminoe Granger," She said, introducing herself.

"Sarah Clay" I said.

"Well, what do you need?" She asked.

"Books, a familiar (cat), a potions kit, dress robes and regular robes, parchment, ink, and a quill" I said.

"What year?" Hermione asked.

"6th" I replied.

"Really?" She asked. "Well that makes everything so much easier. I'm a 6th year as well. You'll like it at Hogwarts. It's a fun school," she said.

"We'll stop at Flourish and Blotts, the book shop. The book list is rather short this year," Hermione said.

"I always thought that the shorter the list, the better" I said.

"I have to disagree. I'll admit, I'm a little bit of a bookworm, but the more books, the better resources you have"

We walked into the bookstore and I followed her. I grabbed the books that were one my list: _Herbs: How they save lives, Charms for the Charmer, Understanding Dreams: Foretelling the Future, Numerology and Gramatica III, The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection II, Guide to Advanced Transfiguration II,_ and _The Standard Book of Spells Grade 6_.

I set my books down beside me and lifted a book off of the shelf. How To Bring Back the Dead. Okay, I'll admit, the Dark Arts intrigued me, but I would never stray into it. It was too dangerous. Bringing back the dead was a major Dark Art. It was a powerful Dark Magic spell and those to use it, never return to using good magic.

I placed the book back on the shelf and went back to browsing. "Well, well, if it isn't Ms. Perfect Granger" A snide voice said.

I looked up to see a blond boy, my age, with a scowl on his face. First thought: _What a fucking hottie!_ Of course he had to be a badass. Weren't all the hot guys bad-asses though? "Go away Malfoy, I'm in no mood to deal with you" Hermione said.

"Well, that's too bad. I'm in the mood," The boy said.

He needed a serious course in manners. Hermione ignored him, which wasn't too hard, and went back to browsing. "Look mudblood…" He wasn't able to finish his sentence.

"Hold it right there!" I said, quite loudly.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"What does it matter? You have **NO** right to come over here, start harassing Hermione, and call her a mudblood," I said.

"Well, it's not my fault that's what she is" Malfoy said.

"You have no right to call anyone a mudblood. Even if she is muggle born, she's probably smarter than you. Whether you're a pureblood or not, that doesn't give you power over anyone" I said.

"You apparently don't know who I am" He sneered.

"And why the hell should I care? You're name means nothing to me! You're just a spoiled little rich kid, who is used to getting everything he's ever wanted. Well, sooner or later, you're going to get what you deserve, not what you want" I said, shouting.

Everyone was staring at us. I was making one hell of a scene, but I really didn't care. He walked away, without saying a word. "Thank you" Hermione said.

"I hate the name. It should be outlawed" I seethed.

"Are you muggle born?" she asked.

"No, I'm half muggle and half wizard. One of my friends, she's a muggle born and she's had people using the name since she started school. I hate it"

We went up to the front counter and paid for the books. I dragged the bag out and waited for Hermione. "The potions' shop is up ahead. I need to get a new one as well," she said.

We walked into the store and she bought a standard potion kit level 6 and I bought an advanced potion kit level 6. Potions is one of my better classes. I've always been good at it. "Why don't you go get your cat and I'll pick up some ink and parchment? And you need a quill right?" she asked.

"Yes, get me two bottles of ink, 10 rolls of parchment, and a Golden Eagle quill" I said, handing her some money.

I walked into the familiar store and looked around. I had never seen so many cats before. "May I help you?" An older woman asked.

"Yes, I'm looking for an all black cat" I said.

"Ah, I have the perfect one for you" She said, walking around.

She picked one up. It was all black; it's coat shiny and had a pink nose and mouth. "She's a bit bossy and overbearing" the woman said.

"Just like her new master" I recognized the voice.

I turned to see Malfoy. I rolled my eyes. "Bug off" I said to the boy. "I'll take her," I said, turning back to the lady of the shop. I handed her the money and she placed the feline in a cage. I picked up the cage and walked by Malfoy and out the door. I met Hermione outside. "She's cute" my new friend commented.

"Sarah, I want you to met my other friends. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley"

"Hi, I'd shake your hands, but they're a tad bit full right now" I said.

"That's alright," Ron said.

"I met your dad last night. He escorted me to my hotel. He's a nice man," I told the redhead.

"That's about all he's got too is niceness" I heard Malfoy's snide voice behind me.

I placed my belongings on the ground and turned to face him. He wasn't alone. He stood with a taller man, with long blond hair. He had a black overcoat and had a cane. "At least Mr. Weasley isn't a snide, obnoxious little prat." I said.

"Watch you manners, girl!" The man growled.

"I'm sorry, were you speaking to me?" I asked. "And if you were, I suggest you tell your son to watch his. He has no right going around insulting and making fun of people. You're son is the most insufferable person I've ever met, but then you've heard of the saying "the apple doesn't fall far from the tree"?" I asked.

"How dare you speak to a Malfoy like that" The older man said.

"Well then, _Mr. Malfoy_ I suggest that you keep your mouth shut. You and your son started this, I didn't, but I will be glad to finish it. Good day, sir" I said.

I turned back around, grabbed my stuff and said, "Are we ready?" I asked.

"Yes, let's go" Harry said.

I walked off with my new friends, leaving a shock pair of Malfoy's standing in the street. "Kids? Where are you?" I heard a woman asked.

"Right here, mum" Ron said.

"What were you doing speaking with Mr. Malfoy?" the woman asked.

"They weren't ma'am. I was. I was putting them back into line. I do apologize for any inconvenience I may have caused you" I spoke up.

"Oh, it's no problem at all. I'm glad someone is putting them back in their place. I'm Ron's mother, Mrs. Weasley"

"Sarah Clay. I'm transferring to Hogwarts," I said.

"Oh yes, you're the one that my husband escorted to the hotel last night. He mentioned that you were a charming young woman," Mrs. Weasley said.

I smiled and thanked her. "Where do you need to go to next?" Hermione asked.

"I need robes"

"The robe shop is down the street. I'll show you" Harry said.

I followed him down and he opened the door for me. There was a small bell that rang. "Is there something that I can help you with?" asked a man.

"Yes, I'm looking for regular robes for school and some dress robes" I said.

"What material?" He asked.

"I want the two school robes to be black silk and I want another dress robe to be black silk and the other one to be a silver silk," I said.

"You have fine and expensive tastes," the man said.

"Yeah I know" I smiled.

"What size" the salesman asked.

"Medium" I said.

He went in back and came back a few moments later with my robes. "Will that be all for you?" he asked.

"Do you have a black fleece hooded cloak?" I asked.

"Lined?"

I nodded. "What do you want it lined with?"

"Silk" I stated.

He went into the back room. "I don't have a fleece clock, but I have a black velvet, silk lined hooded cloak"

"That'll work," I said.

He rung it up and I handed him the money. He folded the robes and clock into separate boxes and placed the boxes into a bag. I grabbed the bag, the best that I could and made it out of the store with Harry. "Did you get everything?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, and thank you for helping me out today" I said.

"It's no problem really. I was glad to do it" Hermione said.

"Well, I should be going" I said.

"Okay, we'll see you on the train" Harry said.

I nodded my head. I took my bag of belongings that Hermione bought for me and walked down the street to the Leaky Cauldron.

I sat down at a table and fixed my bags. My cat started hissing and tried to get out of the cage. I opened the cage and pulled her into my lap. Her eyes became slanted and her tail stuck straight up in the air. I shushed her and patted her head. She relaxed and I realized that I hadn't come up with a name. "How about Millie?"

She mewed and rubbed up against me. I smiled and stuck her back in her cage. I stood up with my bags and cage in hand and walked over to the fireplace. I grabbed a handful of floo power and stepped inside the hearth. I shouted out my hotel and room number only to find myself back into my temporary room. I placed Millie out of her cage and let her roam. I opened a can of tuna and placed it on the floor. I took my bags into my bedroom and packed the belongings into the trunk.

The trunk must have weighed fifty pounds, most of which were books. I had old school books in the bottom: _Basic Hexes for the Busy and Vexed, Moste Potente Potions, Potions Potente Ingredients_, and _Common Magical Ailments and Afflictions_.

It was half past four when I looked at the clock sitting on the mantle. I sighed and sat down, getting ready to read _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection II._ I got through half of the book four hours later. The damn thing was the slowest reading book I had. But it was required. The next two days were laid back. I spent most of the time reading. I woke up early on September 1st at 6:00 in the morning. I got dressed and ate breakfast. I called down to have someone pick up my trunk and bring it down to the lobby. Mr. Weasley had told me that there would be a car in front of the hotel at 10:00 a.m. There was indeed a car waiting for me to take me to Kings' Cross Station. I got my trunk and cat on a trolley and headed for platform 9¾. Supposedly it was between 9 and 10. Oookay. I saw Hermione go through a block pillar. Well, I wasn't seeing anything that was for sure. I followed what she did, hoping that I didn't make a fool out of myself. I broke into a light run going through the block column. I landed; I suppose you could say, in the station for the Hogwarts train. I got my luggage loaded and grabbed my CD player with a few extra CDs. My inside pockets in my robes were large enough.

I sat on the train, listening to Trapt. I really needed to lay off the hard rock/metal/rap music, but found it addicting and a very good relaxant for my mind. Don't ask me how, but I figured whatever worked.

I heard some noise behind me and saw some other students arguing. Malfoy was arguing with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "You four are acting like morons," I told them simply.

"A bloody American?" The blond asked.

"Yes, a bloody American. Why? You have a problem with it?" I demanded.

"Americans suck" He stated matter-of-factly.

"Well lemme tell you something, you blond ferret, we bloody Americans kicked your bloody English asses once and we bloody Americans saved your bloody English asses twice" I told him.

"Very articulate, isn't she?" The redhead asked, his accent showing.

"Ron, wake up!" Hermione growled. "She's making a point, and even though I'm English, she put Malfoy in his place"

"I remember you!" Malfoy shouted. "You're the one who humiliated me in Diagon Alley. You insulted me"

"You took it as an insult? I thought I was speaking the truth" I said, acting confused.

He balled up his fists. "Don't mock me!" he said.

"I wouldn't dream of it" I said, feigning innocence.

He stormed out of the compartment, very angry. I smiled and sat back down. "You like picking fights with people, don't you?" Ron asked.

"Not really, just him. He's so easy to get angry and agitated, that it just makes life a little more interesting" I replied, changing CDs.

"He'll be back, you know. He'll make your life as miserable as he possibly can" Harry said.

"I'm not worried about it. I can take care of myself," I said, shooing off the warning.

Not that I really cared. He didn't affect my life. The rest of the train ride was boring and uneventful, which I enjoyed. The train stopped a few hours later at the station. I stepped off of the train and heard, "First years over 'ere. First years follow me please"

I found Hermione and followed her. We along with Harry and Ron got onto a carriage. We were taken up to Hogwarts. I stepped out and saw an older woman wearing rectangular glasses on her face. She wore her dark hair in a right bun and her robes were black. She wore a pointed hat on top of her head. "Miss. Clay?" she asked.

"Yes" I said.

"I'm Professor McGonagall. I need you to follow me," she said almost tersely.

"Alright" I said warily.

I followed her up the stairs, picking up my long robes so I would trip on them or get them dirty. "Please wait here," she said and then entering a room.

The doors stood open and I saw the older students sitting at their tables. The first years were being sorted into their houses. Most looking terrified, but relief took them when the Sorting Hat revealed what house they would be staying in for the next seven years of their life. It ended about forty-five minutes later. Even I was getting anxious.

"Attention, attention please" Dumbledore said.

The hall got quiet and they all looked at him. "We have a new student from America. She'll be finishing her 6th and 7th years here at Hogwarts, but like the first years, she needs to be sorted. Sarah" he called.

I walked up to the front between the Slytherin and Gryffindor tables. I sat down on the stool and the Sorting Hat was placed on my head. "Interesting, very interesting indeed. Yes, most unusual" the hat said. "You're the first one in all of my years that have qualities that found fit all four houses. You are righteous and brave, cunning and demanding, intelligent and charming, loyal and hard working. It seems that Miss Sarah Lillian Clay has characteristics that would suit all four houses; however, she would do very will in **SLYTHERIN!!!**"

**_Author's Note:_** This is my first chapter. I hope you like it. This isn't my first fic however. I'll try to update as soon as I can. The next update will probably be in about a week or so.   
  
Thursday, May 20, 2004 


End file.
